


Walking Side to Side

by tatamos



Series: Yuri!!! in University [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Night Stands, ariana grande - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9365966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatamos/pseuds/tatamos
Summary: Yuri had never had a one night stand, so he wasn't entirely sure how to act. But, dammit, if Victor was allowed to have fun then so was he.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Side to Side" by Ariana Grande, we are here with our first YOI fanfic. Hope you enjoy. This will end up being a part of a series but we have no clue when part two will be here. Enjoy. Like. Comment. Bookmark. You know the drill!

The room, mostly dark, smelled of incense. The little bit of light there was came from the streetlamps that streamed through the blinds. Yuri’s pants were discarded on the floor and his boxers were on, but his shirt was off and the fabric from the sheets became damp from the sweat on his back. He’d never had a one night stand before, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he should be acting.

Otabek, a guy that he’d seen around the school’s ESL department, approached him that evening at the school’s pep rally (dedicated to all the athletes that year. It was the school’s largest event) that Yuri’d been pressured into going to.

“The students at this school look up to you!” Victor followed him to his dorm. “It’s the least you can do after all the support they’ve given you.”

“I didn’t ask for their support,” Yuri insisted. “I’m just here to skate.”

And yet, he was dragged along anyway. And after watching too many demonstrations of PDA with Victor and his new boyfriend (who, infuriatingly, had the same name as him), Yuri excused himself and wandered around. After the presentations of each team’s banners and the introductions of each coach, the students mingled, listened to music, and played carnival games that were hastily set up in rickety stands.

Yuri stood off to the side and watched a girl on the basketball team try, and fail, to hit the switch that would get her coach dunked in a pool of freezing water. He moved on to the next stand where a group of guys threw baseballs at bottles of milk stacked into pyramids.

“Are you going to give it a try?” a voice came from behind him.

Yuri turned to see a man, an upperclassman that he recognized, holding a drink and standing with his arms crossed. His voice had an amused lilt to it, but his face betrayed nothing.

“Um, no. Go ahead if you want to. I’m not in line.” Yuri turned to walk to the next stand when the voice stopped him.

“Yuri Plisetsky, right?”

“How’d you know that?” Yuri’s brow was furrowed. He only knew this guy from ESL, and he knew for a fact that they’d never had a class together.

“You’re a very talented performer. One of the school’s best.”

Hmph. One of the best? Or the best thing this school has to offer. He didn’t say that out loud, but it made sense, in that case, that he would know his name.

“I’m Otabek,” the man offered.

“Uh, nice to meet you?” Yuri didn’t understand why this conversation was happening. He had no intention of playing any games or getting food here. He just needed to temporarily step away from his annoying friend. “But I should get going.”

“You could come with me?”

Fast forward about an hour and Yuri found himself on his back with the man on top of him. Otabek’s kisses were like his eyes; deep, intense, all consuming. Yuri was a helpless passenger, and he allowed himself to be taken in.

This wasn’t something Yuri did. And given his short history with the other man, it was even more surprising. But the man’s hand on his jaw and his tongue, deep and probing, made it hard to regret this.

Victor briefly popped into his head. He shot him a quick text when he and Otabek were making their way out of the rally. He ignored the handful of messages he received in return. He was an adult, Victor didn’t need to keep tabs on him.

He was pulled from his thoughts by a cluster of biting kisses across his jaw.

“You seem distracted,” Otabek mumbled against his skin.

Before he could respond, the man hooked his fingers under the waistband of Yuri’s boxers and yanked them down to his knees. He was a little annoyed with being manhandled, so he reached down and pulled Otabek’s boxers down as well. Why should he be the only one naked?

The other man didn’t seem to mind as he kissed his way down Yuri’s chest, stopping to bite at his nipple before continuing on. Yuri felt his knees shaking, and he hated it. He didn’t want to betray his inexperience to someone who seemed to know exactly what they were doing. When the man placed a gentle kiss on the head of his cock, his eyes rolled back into his head.

“Beautiful,” he heard the man mutter, and he was going to protest until the feeling of his tongue dragging along the underside of his cock pulled the air from his lungs. Yuri’s fingers curled into the sheets and he bit his lip when Otabek finally took him into his mouth. With one hand secure around the base of his cock, and another holding his hip, Otabek wrenched whimpers from Yuri’s lips through long, slow sucks. Every move was calculated; the tilt of his head as he slid down, the flick of his tongue as he pulled up. Yuri was propelled to the edge of a cliff he was afraid he wouldn’t be able to back away from if he didn’t put an end to this soon.

“Otabek,” he breathed out. The other man hummed in response, and the sensation shot through Yuri’s body, causing his hips to jerk. “Otabek, stop. I’m gonna-”

The man pulled off and sat up, gazing down at Yuri with the same intense eyes. He took his own cock in his hand stroked himself as he gave Yuri’s body a once over. Yuri stared back and briefly wondered, ‘How the hell is that going to fit?’

“How would you like to do this?” Otabek asked.

“Um,” Yuri chewed on his lip and wanted to reach down and cover himself. The sight of the other man was so overwhelmingly erotic, he was embarrassed by the way he couldn’t stop his cock from twitching.

“I could bottom,” Otabek breathed out as he continued to stroke himself.

“N-No,” Yuri rolled over, pressing his face in the pillow and arching his back. “I want this.”

He heard the man’s breath hitch and saw his arm reach past to grab a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. It was comforting to know that something Yuri did affected him, he didn’t want to be the only one seemingly going crazy.

Otabek pulled their boxers, that were still around their knees, the rest of the way off. Yuri closed his eyes as he heard the bottle of lotion being pumped. He jumped slightly when Otabek placed a hand on his ass, spreading him a little. The man’s fingers, slick with lotion, pressed against Yuri’s entrance. He shuddered as they began to rub in small circles.

“Come on,” Yuri pushed his hips back, tired of waiting. When Otabek pressed forward and finally breached him with two fingers, Yuri tensed up. “A-Ah!”

“Relax,” Otabek mumbled, pausing for a moment before pressing in until his fingers were as deep as they could go. He didn’t move for a few minutes, and it gave Yuri the chance to get control of his breathing. But when his fingers started to move, he couldn’t hold back the small sounds that bled from his lips.

“God,” Yuri choked out. Otabek moved slowly, his hand twisting a bit each time he pressed in all the way. The light brushes to Yuri’s prostate with each move made his body twitch and he tried his best to keep quiet.

Otabek eventually leaned back a bit to add more lotion and a third finger. It hurt a little, but Yuri could take it. Otabek’s fingers scissored apart, and Yuri got up on his knees to let the man go deeper. He could hear the other man’s breathing becoming heavier, and when he pulled his fingers out, Yuri looked back to see what was wrong.

“I can’t wait any longer,” Otabek said, looking Yuri straight in his eyes. “I’m clean if you are.”

Yuri took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn’t just accept that answer, but he was so turned on right now. He thought back to Victor and his new relationship. He hardly had time for him anymore. Victor began to come up with shoddy excuses as to why they couldn’t do their weekly study sessions or their morning workouts. Yuri knew the reason why, but he never said anything. Why should Victor be the only one getting laid and having a good time?

“Do it,” he got on his elbows and spread his knees a little further apart. “I’m ready.”

Otabek covered his cock with lotion and pressed himself against Yuri, sliding in inch by inch. The feeling took Yuri’s breath away. Otabek was big, bigger than the only other person Yuri had ever done this with years ago. When he was fully seated inside, he paused, holding Yuri’s hip with one hand and gliding the other up his back to run through his hair.

“Breathe,” he massaged Yuri’s scalp in a moment of surprising tenderness. Surprising considering he was balls deep in Yuri’s ass. “You can take it.”

Yuri did his best to regulate his breaths. He felt so...taken already and they hadn’t even started moving yet. The pain was definitely there, but it was overtaken by the intensity. Otabek felt huge inside him, and without the barrier of a condom he could feel every inch of heat. After what felt like a million years, he grunted a sound that was meant to mean ‘Get on with it.’

Otabek moved the hand from his hair and gripped his shoulder, but the one on his hip remained in place. He pulled out just as slowly as he entered before thrusting back in as deep as he could.

“Ah!” Yuri didn’t even try to keep the sound in. He tugged on the sheets as Otabek picked up a relentless pace. “F-Fuck!”

Yuri couldn’t hold himself up. He let his face fall down into the pillow again as Otabek fucked into him. In the back of his mind he noticed that it smelled like coconut.

Otabek released his shoulder and leaned over his back, planting one hand next to Yuri’s head. He kept up his harsh pace as he reached to grip Yuri’s cock. Yuri remained hard the entire time, and when Otabek’s hand closed around him, he let out a sound he didn’t even know he could make.

They stayed like that for a while, until each thrust started pushing Yuri closer and closer to release. Otabek was everywhere, all around him, and he loved every second of it.

“Yuri,” Otabek grunted into his ear, somehow moving his hand and his hips in perfect harmony. “You’re perfect.”

That’s what pushed Yuri over the edge. His whole body tightened and his hips jerked as he came on the sheets below him. The thought of this beautiful stranger, touching him inside and out, whispering in his ear, offering him more time than his own best friend...it was too much for him to handle.

He felt Otabek stiffen above him, and he was filled with a blooming heat. He shuddered and bit his wrist. Over sensitivity began kicking in.

When Otabek finally pulled out, Yuri fell onto the bed. He groaned at the mess below him but didn’t have the strength to care. Otabek climbed off of him and stepped into what Yuri assumed was the bathroom. When he returned, he had a wet cloth and wiped Yuri’s back and between his legs.

“That was amazing,” Otabek whispered, as if afraid to pull Yuri completely out of his dazed state.

He didn’t respond. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be cleaned up. He was on the borderline of sleep.

“You staying over?” Otabek asked.

This made Yuri’s eyes open.

“That a problem?”

Otabek smiled, the first smile Yuri had seen from him, and shook his head. He lifted Yuri with one arm (if he were more awake, he’d probably have been impressed by that) and used the other to pull the dirtied blanket from the bed. When he laid him back down, he covered him with a new, clean one. Otabek slid under the blanket with him, and Yuri huddled toward his warmth.

“Goodnight,” he whispered, peppering Yuri’s tired lips with soft kisses. But Yuri was too close to sleep to muster the strength to respond.

The next morning, Yuri jumped out of bed as fast as he could, but he was floored by the pain in his ass and lower back. Otabek was still asleep, and he hurried to get dressed as fast as he could without moving too much. When he was done, he looked around the room for something to write with. The only thing in sight was a dark blue Magic Marker, but he didn’t question it. Grabbing it, he wrote his phone number on Otabek’s exposed arm and made his way out.

Walking back to his dorm was a chore. His ass hurt like a bitch, and he couldn’t walk in a straight line. Of course, with his luck, his room was on the complete other side of campus. The walk took double what it should have because of the pain, and when he did finally make it there, Victor was leaning against his door dressed in workout gear.

“Yuri!” he jogged over and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. “We were worried sick! Where did you go last night?”

“Out,” Yuri rolled his eyes and pulled away from his best friend. “Now get out of my way.”

“Out where?” Victor persisted. “Did you get hurt? You’re walking strange.”

Yuri’s face turned ten shades redder and he stormed past Victor, ignoring the pain, and into his room.

“None of your business!” he slammed the door before Victor could get inside.

“A-Alright,” Victor called in. He was used to dealing with Yuri’s changing attitude. “I’ll be at the gym, then. See you there later, I hope.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. He wouldn’t survive ten minutes working out with the way his ass and back hurt. If Victor wanted to work out with someone so badly he could call his new boyfriend. Yuri didn’t want any parts of it.

His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket.

“I would like to see you again. You may use this as a contact photo.” Attached was a photo of Otabek staring straight into the camera with the same intense expression Yuri recognized from the night before. He smiled at it anyway and hugged the phone to his chest.

Maybe it wouldn’t be such an annoying day.


End file.
